The Prophecy
by RockerWolfPup
Summary: Faith is bitten by a vampire and in result turned. Though the change is slow it will soon become complete. Will Buffy save her or will she kill her? BF
1. The Change

**Summary: Faith is bitten by a vampire and in result turned. Though the change is slw it will soon become complete. There is a prophecy of this and the only one that can save her is Buffy. Will Buffy save her or will she kill her?**

**Disclamier: I don't own shit!

* * *

**

Buffy and Faith walked through Restfield Cemetery waiting for a vamp to show up. As they walked they passed a mausoleum. As they passed they heard the faint sound of a struggle. Faith eager to get into some action waved to Buffy to follow her. When they reached the door Faith raised her hand and counted down from three on her fingers. When she hit zero she and Buffy kicked down the door. They busted in when all of a sudden they where slung 20ft out of the mausoleum and onto the cool ground outside.

"What the fuck was that?" Faith asked.

"Like I know. I was flung out of there before I could get a good look." Buffy said as she started to stand.

"Well, lets go get a good look and then kick it's ass." Faith shouted as she ran back toward the mausoleum.

"No, Faith! We don't have any weapons with us!" Buffy yelled as she started to run after her.

"Since when do we need em' B?" Faith asked as she turned around and looked at Buffy.

"When the vampire looks like that!" Buffy yelled as she pointed behind Faith. Faith turned around and there in front of her was a 8ft vampire with body armor on carrying an ax.

"Oh Shit!" Was all Faith could say before she was hit and thrown back into a tree.

"FAITH!" Buffy turned and started to run over to her when she to was hit and thrown into a headstone. The vampire went after Faith who was still laying against the tree. As the vampire crept closer Faith started to move. When she opened her eyes the vampire was swinging his ax down toward her. She rolled out of the way just in time, but the vampire with his other arm swung back and hit her. She went flying back into a headstone near Buffy. Buffy who was just regaining consciousness looked over to Faith then back at the vampire.

"Your going to pay for that." She said as she leapt to her feet.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do little slayer?" The vampire boomed in a deep voice that gave Buffy chills.

"She ain't the one you gotta worry about." Faith said as she stood up besides the blond.

"Oh, really? Then prove it!" the vampire boomed as he swung his sword. Faith and Buffy rolled out of the way of the blade. They then ran side by side at the vampire when he swung again. They rolled once more and where behind the vampire when the jumped up and kicked his in the back. He stumbled forward and dropped his ax. Faith ran and picked up the ax which was at least 3 feet longer than a normal sized one. Buffy ran toward the vampire and started to punch him uncontrollably, the vampire dodge some while getting in a few punches too. Faith ran towards them ax in the hand. She swung but the vampire grabbed the axe right out of her hand and kicked her out of the way. Buffy who was still fighting the vampire took out her stake and plunged it into side, it being the only exposed area.

"ARGHHHH! Your gonna pay for that!" The vampire yelled. He swung down his ax and barely missed the blond. Faith who was behind the vampire ran towards him and kicked him in the back of his knees causing him to fall over in pain. Faith then went for her stake when, she noticed she didn't have it.

"Oh shit! B, I dropped my stake when I hit the tree!" She yelled.

"Well, what are we going to kill him with then?" Buffy asked as she walked over to Faith.  
"You aren't the one's doing the killing!" the vampire spoke as he got back on his feet, and swung his ax toward the two slayers.

"BUFFY MOVE!" Faith yelled as she pushed Buffy out of the way of the ax but she was not so lucky as the axe connected with her shoulder.

"FAITH!" Was all she could yell as she watch the scene unfold before her in what seemed slow motion. She leapt to her feet and charged and the vampire when out of nowhere two vampires grabbed her by the arms. "NOO!" She struggled to get out of their grip, the only thing on her mind was to get to Faith.

"Ha ha ha! Good work boys, right on time. Now slayer you shall watch on as I kill your friend, and then kill you!" The vampire bent down when he got a better idea. "Now that I think about, how about I turn your friend here into a vampire and then have her kill you?"

"I-I-I w-wont do-do it-t." Faith spat back.

"Do what? Kill her?" The vampire asked her as he looked down.

"No, I-I won't do t-that or d-drink your-r blood!"

"Oh, don't worry I can make you drink my blood, but as for you killing her." The vampire leant down and whispered in her ear. "You luscious will do that yourself. You will get the craving of blood and nothing you do can stop it!" He then wiped his hand across his wound under his arm and lifted his hand to her mouth. He grabbed her shoulder with his other hand and squeezed against her wound. She cried out in pain when he let a his blood drip into her mouth and down her throat. He laughed as he leant down to her neck and sank his teeth in.

"NO! FAITH!" Buffy watched on in horror when something snapped inside of her. She pulled her arms forward and slung them back. The vampires that where holding on to her flew back and collided with headstones. She picked up a broken branch and staked both of them. She turned around and in her eyes all you could see was rage, anger and desperation. She ran toward the vampire that was feasting on Faith and picked up his ax. She swung from behind and decapitated him. Through the dust she could see Faith's body falling to the ground, Buffy rushed to her and picked her up in her arms.

"Please Faith, please be alive." Buffy prayed, while she felt for a pulse. There was no pulse.

"No, Faith please. God Please No!" Buffy laid her on the ground and began CPR.

"Please wake up. Please Faith, I can't do this without you. Please, I can't live with out you." Buffy cried, when she was beginning to lose hope there was a faint pulse.

"Thank god." Buffy picked her up and ran to her house.

She kicked the door down and ran up the stairs to her room. Everyone that was in the house followed her up the stairs wanting to know what was wrong. As they entered her room they noticed her crying over Faith's body.

"Buffy? Buffy, what happened?" Dawn asked as she walked over to her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder. She didn't answer she just keep crying.

"Buffy, please tell up what happened." Dawn pleaded. Buffy turned around and tried to explain through her tears.

"W-we where going-g through a-a cemetery when w-we heard a vampire. S-so we attacked-d and-d he-e hand friends-s that- that held me back and he-e made her drink his-his- blood and then he-he bit her." She cried. Everyone in the room gasped as she spoke up once more. "I-I killed him when, she-she didn't have a pulse. I-I did CPR and-and she began to breath again."

"Well, then everything is ok, right?" Xander asked. They then looked at Giles and he shook his head and started to clean his glasses.

"No, please, Giles No." Buffy cried. "She can't no! Not when I-" She cut herself off and looked over to Faith. A new batch of tears beginning.

"Buffy, I'm afraid so. She died and that means she is going to become a vampire."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room except for Faith, Giles, and Buffy yelled and looked over at him.

"She has drank vampires blood, and was feed upon. She died and that strictly means she WILL become a vampire." Giles stated.

"No, she can't. She-" Dawn was cut off when Kennedy walked over to the bed and took out her stake.

"Kennedy what are you doing?" Willow asked.

"Well, you heard him. She is going to become a vampire. That means we got to stake her." Kennedy explained as she raised her stake. Buffy then leapt at Kennedy knocking her over. Buffy began to punch Kennedy over and over again.

"DON'T (punch) YOU (punch) EVER(punch)TOUCH (punch) HER! (punch) OR I (punch) WILL (punch)KILL(punch) YOU (punch) WITH (punch) MY (punch) BARE (punch) HANDS (punch)"

She was pulled off by Dawn, Willow, and Xander.

"Buffy! Calm down!" Dawn said as she pulled her sister away from Kennedy.

"NO! She tried to kill Faith!" Buffy struggled. "Let me go!"

"Only if you swear you won't hurt Kennedy anymore." Willow said.

"Fine, just let me go!" Buffy struggled some more before she was let go.

"Buffy, Kennedy has a point though. If she is going to become vampire we need to kill her before she kills us." Xander said.

"NO! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" Buffy screamed and pointed to her door.

"But Buffy-" Dawn was cut off.

"NO! OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

They all left, the room. She then slammed the door and locked it. She turned around and looked at Faith. Buffy walked over to Faith and pulled down the covers and placed Faith under them, she then walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. She wrapped her arm around Faith and pulled her close.

"Please Faith. Please wake up." Buffy cried. "I can't be Buffy without you Faith." She cried. "Please, I need you." Buffy cried herself to sleep..

* * *

The next morning came around and Faith started to move. She opened her eyes and started to get up when she felt something, no, someone wrapped around her. She looked down and Buffy laid there, her arms wrapped around Faith's waist and her head laying on her stomach. Faith looked at Buffy trying to remember what happened last night but she couldn't. The last thing she remembered was her and Buffy entering the cemetery. What happened?' She wondered. Faith looked down at Buffy again a moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. Buffy began to move when she bolted up out of the bed. 

"Faith?"

"Umm.. Ya B?" Faith looked at her like she was nuts.

"FAITH!" Buffy looked at her and reached out her hand, she touched Faith's face making sure she was real. "OH MY GOD! FAITH!" Buffy grabbed hold of Faith's waist and started to cry.

Faith looked down at her still puzzled at what exactly happened last night. When she noticed Buffy crying, her heart broke.

"Hey. Hey, Buffy. Don't cry." Faith reached down and wiped away a few tears with her hand. "Aww, come on. Don't cry. I'm right here see, I am ok." She didn't have a clue what happened though.

"F-faith. Your- your, alive." Buffy cried.

"Of course I am. Haven't I always been?" Faith was getting worried. Did I die? Nah'

"Faith don't you remember last night?" Buffy looked up at her, worried now.

"All I remember is going to the cemetery and. ok you can go now."

"Faith you don't remember the fight?"

"Fight? What fight?"

"Faith you where." Buffy didn't want to have to tell her this.

"I what? What happened?" Faith was getting worried. She didn't know what happened, and she was getting scared.

"Faith you. you where. you died." Buffy finally managed to say.

"WHAT?"

"You, you where-" Then Buffy remembered that Faith had drank the vampires blood and jumped off the bed and ran to a wall across the room.

"Buffy? Buffy what happened?" Faith got up and started to walk towards her.

"No, stay back. Faith just. stay there!"

"Buffy what happened?" Faith got closer.

"NO! STAY THERE! GILES,WILLOW, XANDER! HELP!" Buffy screamed. Not a second later they where at the door.

"Buffy unlock it!" Xander yelled. Buffy ran over and unlocked it. Xander and Willow then ran it, Willow was holding a cross and Xander a bottle of holy water. Willow stuck up the stake and started to move toward Faith.

"Stay back. Faith, just stay back!" Willow commanded. Xander opened the holy water.

"I-I don't want to have to use this!" Xander warned.

"Umm. guys, what the hell is going on?" Faith asked as she began to walk towards Buffy. Xander then threw the holy water at her and it hit her on the face.

"WHAT?" Xander yelled as the holy water had no effect on her.

"Thanks, X-man. Not that I needed a shower right now. Now can someone tell me what's going on?" Faith asked she stopped and looked at everyone.

"F-Faith? You don't.. you're not a vampire?" Dawn asked.

"Umm. no! Wait.. How would I be a. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" Faith looked around franticly. She wanted answers now.

"You where forced to drink vampire blood and where bitten and killed." Buffy explains trying to stay calm. She didn't know what was going on now.

"I WAS WHAT? Wait, so. why aren't I a vampire? Not that I am complaining." Faith sat on the bed and looked at Giles.

"I.. I don't know. This is going to need some research Faith. Well, figure this out don't worry." Giles said as he looked to everyone else. "Ok, everyone let's go down stairs and look through some of the books. Willow, you can look on the internet. Dawn, Xander, Kennedy and I can look through some of the prophecy books and a few others, and Buffy you can-"

"I am going to stay here with Faith." Buffy stated crossing her arms.

"I don't think you-" Giles was cut off again.

"I am going to stay here, and you aren't going to stop me this time." Buffy said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Faith.

"Fine, you stay here. Everyone else, lets get going." Giles waved at everyone to have them leave the room. "Oh, and Buffy."

"Ya?"

"Umm.. Tell me if she changes. At all, ok?"

"Ok."

Giles shut the door and left Buffy and Faith in an awkward silence.

"So.. I died?" Faith asked looking at Buffy.

"Y-yes." Buffy said as a tear dropped from her eye and hit the floor.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm still here." Faith looked over at Buffy. "Besides I still got, what? Two more times to die to beat you." Faith chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's waist and began to cry.

"You, c-can't die-e again!"

"Aww, B.. I was only joking." Faith didn't know what to do.

"No-o you can't do-do that to-o me again." Buffy pulled tighter. "You, can't l-leave me Faith. I can't be-be a slayer with out you."

Faith didn't know what to say, or do. So she did the only thing she could. She wrapped her arms around Buffy and pulled her close. She left Buffy sit there and cry, while she hugged her and kept telling her it was ok, and that she wasn't going anywhere. They sat there for hours in each others embrace. Buffy had quit crying about 30 minutes after she had started but, neither of them wanted to move from the embrace of the other so they just sat there. When Buffy started to fall asleep Faith, moved at finally spoke up.

"Hey, B?"

"Huh?"

"I know you are so do you wanna lay down?"

"Sure."

"Ok." Faith got up and Buffy moved over under the covers and Faith moved to leave.

"Faith?"

"Ya B?" Faith turned around and looked at her. God she looks like and angel laying there. wait.. What did I just say?'

"Will you. lay down with me?" Buffy pleaded.

"Umm. ok." Faith got under the covers with Buffy and was practically about to fall of she was so close to the edge. Then, Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith and pulled her close to her. Buffy whispered in Faith's ear. "Don't ever leave me.." Then she drifted off to sleep.

Faith just laid there until she started to fell really tired all of the sudden and went to sleep too.

A few hours later Buffy woke up, feeling better then she did when she went to sleep. She looked over to Faith and noticed she was twitching. Must be a nightmare. I better wake her up.' Buffy thought. So she began to shake Faith, trying to wake her up.

"Faith come on wake up." Buffy shook her again.

"Faith come on! This isn't funny, wake up!" Buffy was starting to get worried. So she started to shake her violently. When she didn't wake Buffy slapped her across the face.

"Goddamn it!" Buffy slapped her again. "WAKE UP FAITH!" Buffy was about to slap her again when Faith started to open her eyes.

"Damn B, a girl can't get some sleep around here huh?"

"Faith, you where twitching and I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up. I don't think that is called sleep." Buffy said pointedly. "How.. How do you feel?"

"Never better a little hungry, but by the smell of the food down stairs I think it won't last." Faith grinned and go off the bed.  
"Faith, I don't smell anything." Buffy got off the bed and followed Faith as she exited the room.

"How can't you? It smells great!" Faith sniffed. "God, just the smell of it is driving me crazy." Faith then jumped the stairs and rushed into the kitchen. Buffy followed her but what they saw scared the shit out of both of them. There over the sink was Xander, in his hand he was holding a rag to his forehead. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, guys. You look like you've seen a ghost." Xander looked at both of them and noticed them looking at his forehead. "Oh, Kennedy threw a book at me and well I sorta got cut see." Xander lifted the rag and under it was a gash in his forehead with blood still fresh.

"Oh my god! I-I-I." Faith looked at him and ran out the back door of the kitchen.

"Faith! Wait!" Buffy ran after her leaving a puzzled Xander behind. He then walked into the living room and everyone looked at him. Kennedy with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey, Xan. I didn't do much damaged did I?"

"No, but when Faith saw it she freaked and ran out of the house." Xander shrugged and sat down. Giles and Willow looked at each other and ran toward the back door. Followed by Kennedy and Dawn. Xander was the last person in the living room and then followed everyone else. When he caught up to everyone else he looked at them questionly.

"What did I say?" Willow only looked at him then pointed to Faith and Buffy who where in the middle of the yard.

Faith was sitting in the middle of the yard with her arms wrapped around her knees. She didn't make eye contact with anyone. Buffy went to sit by Faith when, Faith jumped up and ran over to the shade of the trees.

"D-d-don't come near me!" Faith was looking at Buffy shaking.

"Faith." Buffy was about to cry. She started to walk towards Faith.

"NO! DON'T! I'M A MONSTER!" Faith screamed and then ran to the side of the house and jumped up on the roof with ease. Kennedy finally spoke up.

"She's a vamp?" She looked from Faith to Buffy.

"No, she. she." Buffy didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether or not Faith was a vampire.

"She what?" Willow asked.

"She. She smelt my blood." Xander said now with a horrified look on his face.

"She.. She said she smelt something down stairs. and she was hungry and she. she ran into the kitchen thinking it was food.." Buffy said.

"And that's when she saw Xander's blood?" Giles asked, while cleaning his glasses.

"Yes." Was all Buffy could say. She then looked up at the roof and Faith was sitting, huddled together crying. Buffy's heart broke at the sight. Buffy wanting to comfort Faith ran over to side of the house, jumped up and grabbed on to the ledge. She struggled at first but finally pulled herself up onto the roof. She walked over to Faith and sat down beside her.

"No, Buffy, please. just leave.. I'm a.. monster." Faith cried.

"No, Faith. Your not, a monster-"

"How can you say that? I smelt Xander's blood, and. and how do you explain theses?" Faith pointed to her teeth. Buffy gasped at the sight, Faith's k-9 teeth were about and inch longer than normal and where extremely sharp.

"I-I- don't know.." Buffy looked down and then back up at Faith. "But, what ever this is I am going to help you through it. I know your.. Not a vampire cause of the day light. But, I don't know what you are. " Buffy looked up at the sky watching a few clouds pass. In the yard below everyone was talking and watching the confrontation between the two. Faith started to whimper and Buffy looked over at her.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry, I'll figure this out and get you better." Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith and held her close. "Don't worry Faith. Whatever this is, I am going to fix it. I'll be here for you." Buffy laid her head on top of Faith's and shut her eyes as she was on the verge of crying. Below them everyone stopped talking and looked at them.

"Is she. going to be the normal Faith ever again?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know Dawnie. I don't know what this is but, we better figure this out fast." Willow said as she wrapped her arm around Dawn shoulder.

"I agree, we need to get researching this now. So, everybody lets go back in and finish the research." Giles said as he and the group walked to the door and went in.

Up on the roof Buffy was still holding Faith. Buffy opened her eyes and looked down at Faith, a tear ran down her cheek. Who ever. whatever did this to you.. I will find them and kill them. I will save you Faith.' Buffy thought and the held Faith tighter. She started to stroke Faith's hair as she looked out into the sky. Hours passed as they just sat there in each other's embrace, until the silence was broke by Dawn who came out the door.

"BUFFY! You might want to come in!. We think we figured out what this is! " Dawn yelled up at them.

"Ok, Dawnie, We'll be in in a few minutes." Buffy yelled back down to her sister.

"Ok, just hurry." Dawn then walked back into the house.

"Hey, Faith." Buffy moved back and looked at Faith. "Hey, come on. Let's go inside and find out what this is so we can get you better." Buffy moved Faith's hair out of her face and looked at her.

"I-I think you should go. They might not want me in the house." Faith said as she looked back down at her hands.

"Hey, don't do that. They want to help you Faith. Let's just go in." Buffy stood up and placed out her hand. Faith looked at it and then look at Buffy. She then took it in her hand and stood up.

"Ok, let's go." Buffy said and walked towards the edge. Faith walked right beside her still hand in hand. "Ready?" Buffy asked.

"Um. ya, let's go." Faith said and she and Buffy jumped down on to the ground below. They turned and walked into the house. As they entered the living room Faith let go of Buffy's hand but Buffy still held on. Buffy walked them over to the couch and sat down. Faith followed and sat beside her.  
"Ok, so we think we figured this out." Willow spoke up and looked at Giles.

"Well, what is it?" Buffy asked not wanting to wait any longer.

"It seems to be a prophecy Buffy." Giles said and looked back down to his book he hand in his hands.

"Well.. What does it say?" Buffy was getting annoyed.

"Do you want the full version or short?" Willow asked.

"Full please." Faith asked and looked up at them. She wanted to know exactly what was going to happen.

"Yes, well. The prophecy states: A slayer shall be bitten by the ones she fight's. She shall slowly change into the beast she protects us from. The change shall be slow but after the 3rd moon of the wolf, the change shall become complete. Only a true confession of love shall save her." Giles read and looked back up at Faith then Buffy.

"I love you Faith!" Dawn exclaimed. "So did it work?" She asked Giles.

"No, I am afraid not. It says : Only a true confession of love shall save her. The confession must be made by the one that fight's along side of her for many years." Giles then looked up to meet everyone's eyes.

"So. what does that mean?" Xander asked.

"What I means is, she is slowly going to change into a vampire and by the 3rd full moon she will become a vampire." Willow said.

"Yes, well, we got that now what about the rest." Kennedy asked

"Well, erm. only a confession of true love from a slayer can save her."

"Wait.. So. a slayer has to say I love you to her?" Dawn asked. "Well that seems easy, Kennedy say it!"

"Love ya Faith." Kennedy shrugged. "So. is she better?" Everyone looked at Faith. Faith looked up and her eyes were yellow.

"No.." Buffy said and then slouched back against the couch and let a few tears fall from her face.

"I think what it means is. only a confession of true love from Buffy can save her." Willow then looked at the blond slayer.

"WHAT?" Faith yelled and fell off the couch. "Oww!"

"So, let me get this straight. Buffy has to tell faith she love's her?" Xander asked.

"Yes, but she mist mean it from her heart. It can't be a simple I love you that will save Faith. It has to be said from her heart.

"Hmm.." Xander scratched his head. "Hey Buff, just say I love you and see what happens."

"Xander I thought I said-" Willow was cut off when Buffy spoke up.

"I love you Faith." Buffy looked at Faith to see if anything happened. On the floor Faith's eyes were shut and she was twitching. "Faith?" Buffy placed a hand one the younger slayers arm.

"Don't." Dawn whispered. Faith the jumped up and ran off.

"Ok.. What was that all about?" Kennedy asked.

"I don't know." Xander shrugged.

Buffy hopped up and ran off in the direction that Faith had ran. Faith had ran out the front door and was sitting on the front steps. Buffy walked up to her and sat down beside her. She placed a hand on Faith's.

"Faith.. What's the matter?" Buffy looked at her.

"I-I can feel it. My soul.. It's. slipping. It's dissolving inside me." Faith looked up and looked at Buffy.

"Faith. we figured out what the problem is-"

"Ya, but you don't love me B. Everyone know that. That's why this is so hopeless. You might as well stake me before I kill you or the others." Faith handed Buffy a stake. " Just do it. It's not like it will matter if I am gone."

"Faith.." Buffy looked at the stake and then at Faith. She then slapped her. "Don't you say that. I am not going to kill you. We're the Chosen Two, and with out you. there would be anything for me to live for." Buffy looked down. "I can't do this without you Faith. Living in this world is to hard, and you. you are the only thing that keeps me going. All your smart ass remarks and the way to keep pushing me to keep going. I can't live with out that Faith." Buffy looked at Faith and then noticed that Faith grinning.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked

"Are you saying you can't live without me B?" Faith beamed.

"Well.. Ya. I can't live without ya F." Buffy smiled. "Can't live with ya, but can't live with out you either."

"Aww, I'm so touched B." Faith laughed, and grabbed Buffy and gave her a noggie.

"Hey.. Oww.. Stop Faith!" Buffy squirmed to get free.

"Nu- uh!" Faith held on tighter.

"Arg.. Faith! I' gonna.." Buffy then reached her arms around and started to tickle Faith.

"No.. haha.. No.. stop.. B! Hahaha.." Faith rolled onto the grass trying to get away. Buffy followed her and began to tickle her again. Faith then flipped them over and started to tickle Buffy.

"No! Faith. hahaha. stop. haahahaha!"

"Ha, now who wants who to stop? Huh B?" Faith laughed. Then all of a sudden the front door was slung open. Faith stopped and she and Buffy looked up. At the door Kennedy stood with a sword, Willow with a crossbow, Xander an ax and Dawn with a stake.

"Umm.. Guys. What are you doing?" Buffy asked as she sat up.  
"We. We thought Faith was attacking you." Willow explained and then put the crossbow to her side.

"She. we where playing." Buffy looked at Faith.

"I-I wouldn't do that to Buffy. I wouldn't never attack her." Faith stood up and walked toward the road.

"You guys need to learn to trust her." Buffy ran up to Faith and stopped her from going any farther. "Faith.. Wait." Buffy whispered in her ear and turned around to face the gang.

"Buffy she's a vampire. Vampire's feed when ever their hungry no matter who it is!" Xander said. Faith then whipped around and walked right up to Xander and got in his face.

"Oh, so.. Spike and Angel weren't vampires? Huh? I would never feed from Buffy, even if I was full vampire. I wouldn't do it. Even if she was the last thing to keep me alive. Never would I feed from her!" Buffy ran up to Faith and pulled her back. The whole gang gasped when they saw Faith's face. Buffy turned her around and gasped as well. Faith's eye's where red and her fangs were showing, her face was vamped out too.

"What are you guys looking at?" Faith asked.

"Your face.. It's." Buffy tried to explain.

"It's what?" Faith felt it and she gasped. "Oh my god.. Don't.. don't look at me." She turned around and tried to run when Buffy grabbed her arm.

"No, your not going anywhere."

"Please, I-I don't want you guys to see me like this." Faith then fell to her knees and began to cry. Buffy got down beside her and held her.

"Shh.. Faith. it's going to be ok."

"How? I-I'm turning i-in to a fucking vampire B! How is that ok?" Buffy didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. She just sat there thinking about what the prophecy said. 'Do I love her?' she keep asking herself. 'Do I love Faith?'


	2. Confession or the beginning?

**To clear this up cause I think I forgot it in the beginning, it is set after Season Seven. Sunnydale never blew up, the high school was all that got sucked in. The spell Willow performed only lasted long enough to kill the first then Buffy and Faith got their powers back… only Kennedy kept them too… but that, my friends… is all going to be explained…

* * *

**

**_By the way… just a heads up… a confession of love is not just a kiss or sex… but it is something much greater. Please keep that in mind as you read this story! THANK _**Halfreck3929**_FOR REMINDING ME OF THE STORY! I have been through alot... school... parents... groundation! So thank you Halfreck3929 for reminding me that I still had a story to finish!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Buffy sat on the steps out front and looked at the moon. She had been asking herself the same question all night. 'Do I love Faith?' She didn't know what the answer was. 'Ya, there is a.. connection but isn't it because were Slayers?' She didn't know the answers and she was afraid of what they might be.

Faith walked out the front door and saw Buffy sitting on the steps. She walked up behind her and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. For… umm… earlier." Faith said as she looked out into the sky.

"No problem, it's what I do."

"Ya, well… you could have just staked me or something, but you didn't so… thanks." Faith moved her hand and began to walk inside. Buffy turned around and grabbed Faith's hand. Faith turned around and looked down at Buffy. Confusion filled Faith's eyes.

"I would never stake you. So don't even think about it. I won't give up on this, you will be Faith again." Buffy let go of Faith's hand and turned back around. Faith turned to walk inside but then turned back around and sat by Buffy.

"It doesn't matter if I am Faith again. It doesn't matter if I die, but I won't stop protecting you. I-" Whatever Faith was going to say was cut off by her screaming. Her face vamped out and she began to twitch. Buffy grabbed hold of her and held her close. She held her as tight as she could trying to calm her someway. Faith began to shake violently and then she all of a sudden went limp. Buffy slowly let go of Faith and looked at her. Faith's face was still vamped out and she hand a little trickle of blood coming from her nose. Buffy wiped the blood away and looked down at Faith again. 'Do I love this woman?' Buffy asked herself. She took Faith's hand in her own. Buffy slowly leant down and kissed Faith on the lips. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds before Faith began to twitch again. This time Buffy couldn't grab Faith in time, and Faith tumbled down the steps into the yard. Buffy ran to her and held her down.

Slowly before her Faith's features began to change. Her face went back to normal and her fangs were gone. 'What did I do?' Buffy asked herself. She looked at Faith, she seemed so peaceful. Buffy picked Faith up into her arms and took her to her room. She slowly set Faith on her bed and covered her up. She went into the bathroom and washed up and changed before she went back into the room. She got under the covers and pulled Faith close. As she held Faith in her arms she whispered to herself and Faith.

"I don't love you yet, but I admit there is a connection that isn't slayer related. I won't give up Faith, I will make you better and maybe just maybe I will make you mine." Buffy kissed Faith on the cheek before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke up and stretched when she noticed something was wrong. Faith wasn't in the bed. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Faith wasn't there either. She was starting to get worried when Faith walked into the room. Buffy ran over to Faith and hugged her. Faith stood there not knowing what the hell was going on. 

"Umm… good morning to you too B." Faith said hugged Buffy back.

"Faith, I… I thought you had left or… worse." Buffy tightened her grip.

"Ya, I just went down stairs to get some coffee." Faith started to have a problem breathing. "Umm... B… Breathing becoming a problem. I maybe a slayer but… I do need to breathe." Buffy instantly let go and began to blush.

"Oh… erm… sorry about that." Buffy looked away.

"s'ok.. B about last night… I don't remember what happened.. Did I… do anything?" Faith looked down at her feet in sham of being a vampire/slayer thing.

"Faith.. I don't know what happened last night. You began to twitch and… then you fell into the yard and went back to normal. I brought you up here to have to rest…" Buffy lied to Faith not telling her the truth… she had kissed her.

"B… I don't like being like this. I… I want to be normal again. I… I just wanted to be normal. But, I could never have that…" Faith walked over to the window and looked out toward the sun. "I am.. No.. .was a slayer B. I was never able to be normal. Now, I don't think I am ever going to get the chance."

"Faith, you will be normal… even if you are a slayer… you where normal. As normal as me and you could get. I promise Faith, till the day that I die, I will get you back. Back to the old Faith." Buffy walked over to Faith and placed a arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I will get you back to the Faith, that… I-" Buffy looked Faith in the eyes… yellow, they where yellow, but inside them she could still see the old Faith.

"Buffy…" Faith whimpered as she looked into emerald eyes. Suddenly Faith screamed and started to shake, she fell to the floor and shook, as she shook blood started to seep from her nose and mouth. Buffy pulled Faith into her arms and held her to her chest. Then Faith growled and pushed Buffy to the ground.

"No! Faith, your not one of them. Please don't do this." Buffy pleaded as she struggled for her life.

Faith vamped out and pressed Buffy harder to the ground and inched closer to her neck.

"Please Faith, you can't do this… I said I won't give up on you. Now you can't give up on me. Please Faith." Buffy got loose and flipped Faith over. Faith growled and struggled to get to Buffy's neck.

"Faith please, listen to me. Some where inside you is the old Faith. Don't let this demon take over. Please Faith." Buffy looked down into Faith's eyes, they where red, but inside she could see it… Faith, the old Faith was inside struggling to be free.

"Buffy…" Faith snickered. "Buffy, you could never save me." Faith grinned.

"Faith… please. Listen, you have to look down into your soul and help me save you."

"Soul? What soul. I have no soul!" Faith laughed. Buffy's door opened and everyone walked into the room only to see Buffy on top of a vampire looking Faith.

"Buffy, she has lost it. We have to kill her!" Willow handed Kennedy a stake. Buffy looked up at them, she had tears in her eyes.

"No, please. Let me reach her. She is still herself somewhere in there" Buffy pleaded.

"No, Buffy… we can't… we can't take the chance." Kennedy looked at her she too had tears forming in her eyes. Buffy was then flipped over and pushed down onto her back by Faith who now was closer to her neck.

"Faith… please" Buffy looked up and saw a faint flicker of brown through Faith's eyes. 'She's cracking.'

"Faith, I know you don't want to do this…" Buffy began to feel Faith loosen her grip. "Faith, come back to me… please. I need you Faith."

"Buffy…" Faith's features began to soften as her grip loosened. Then there was a flash of white light and Faith was flung to the wall and start to convulse, blood running from her mouth more violently.

"FAITH!" Buffy ran to her and tried to pull her into her arms but some force was holding Faith back. "NO! FAITH YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME!" Buffy began to cry out in anger as she tried to pry Faith from the wall. Everyone in the room watched in sheer horror at the scene in front of them.

"ARG! BUFFY!" Was all Faith could say as she fell violently into Buffy's hands. Buffy picked her up and ran her over to her bed and laid Faith down.

"Dawn get me a bowl of water and a rag, and towel. Fast!" Dawn ran out of the room to get the supply. Buffy turned around and checked Faith for a pulse. None…

"No, not again! Faith, you can't die on me! Faith! You can't do this!" Buffy began to cry and hugged Faith, blood stained her clothes, face and hands. 'Faith, you can't do this to me. Don't become a vampire…. Don't die. Faith… I… I… I love you Faith!' Buffy screamed in her head but was in to much emotional agony to say. A thought then came to mind and Buffy turned toward Willow.

"Willow you're a witch… help me! Save her Willow!" Buffy pleaded

"I.. I can't Buffy. There is nothing that can save her." Willow looked down.

"No! There has to be. Please Willow." Buffy turned back around and looked back at Faith. Buffy then sent Willow a telepathic message. 'I love her Willow. I can't have her die on me. Not when I just found her.'

'Then show her Buffy. Show her… even though she can't see or hear it. Show her… show her you love her.' Willow sent back. Buffy turned around and looked at Willow, who nodded her head in approval. Buffy sighed, nodded her head back and turned around and looked at Faith's lifeless body in front of her. 'I love you Faith! Come back to me.' Was all Buffy thought of before she lent down and kissed Faith on the lips. Faith's body began to shake again and Buffy jumped up and looked at Faith's body. Dawn entered the room and ran over to the desk and set the items down as she watched Faith's body shake violently. Faith gasped as she opened her eyes.

"Faith!" Buffy knelt back down and kissed Faith on the lips again. Cherishing the kissing as it was returned this time. By warm, lips that where flowing with life. Buffy broke the kiss and looked down upon Faith who, now had a huge grin on her face. Buffy smiled and moved a stray piece of hair from Faith's face.

"Hey… are… are you ok?" Buffy asked full of concern.

"Mmm… I am feeling much better now… thanks to you." Faith smirked, and tried to get up but was pushed back down by a very concerned Buffy.

"Nu-uh. Your staying in bed…" Buffy turned to Willow. "Wills, can you get me the water and stuff please. Everyone else, everything is going to be ok, for now at least so you can go. I'll call if I need anything." Buffy turned back around and looked at Faith, stroking her hair. As the sounds of footsteps left the room, Willow handed Buffy the water, rag and towel.

"Thanks Wills. You can go now. But, thank you. You helped me save her." Buffy looked at Willow and hugged her. Willow left the room and Buffy turned back around to Faith. "Faith-"

"Buffy, I'm sorry about today I… I don't know what happened. Something inside me just snapped and… and I couldn't control myself." Faith looked away to the window. "I, I could have killed you today Buffy. Why didn't you let Kennedy stake me?" Faith met eyes with Buffy,

"I could stand it if you died Faith. I have told you that already, and when I looked into your eyes, I saw you. Not vampire Faith, but Slayer Faith. The Faith I love. That's why I didn't let Kennedy stake you." Buffy dabbed the rag around Faith's face and mouth. "Faith, I didn't care that you where trying to kill me. I just wanted you back, and I saw _you_ in _those_ eyes. That's why."

"Buffy… why…" Faith closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Buffy, why do you love me? After all those things I did. Why?"

"I don't know Faith. I really don't know. But when I look at you now, all I feel is love. I really can't explain it. The Powers That Be just have that way with people, and you are one of them. I don't think anything could change the way I feel about you now Faith. The past is the past… and I am willing to move along, away from all that, if you are too." Buffy cleaned the rest of the blood of Faith and laid the items to the side. "Are you Faith? Are you willing to move past it?"

"B-" Faith looked into Buffy's eyes. "Kiss me?" Buffy smiled and lent down, kissing Faith. Lips met and seemed to fit perfectly. Faith slid her tongue across Buffy's lip ask for entry. Buffy opened her mouth accepting Faith. Tongue's twirled battling for dominance, Faith moved back breaking the kiss.

"B-" Faith breathed. "If that is what I get if I let the past be past… then I am way past it." Faith grinned, pulling Buffy on to the bed and flipping her over, crushing lips together.

* * *

_A/N: The story is just getting started... something really... erm... good... **(evil laugh) **is about to take place. Heeheehee... **(smirk).** Oh, and by Buffy kissing Faith... it didn't cure her, to all who thought it**. (smirk) **Only** THEY** don't know that!** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_


	3. Bad News, Goodbye!

**Sorry for the LATE update… I've had a major case of writer's block and a severe case of Strep Throat. Well, here is the Chapter.

* * *

**

"It's been a week since I've last seen her. Just when I thought life was getting good again… the PTB had to go and fuck things up again…" Faith got a flashback of the night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**B-" Faith breathed. "If that is what I get if I let the past be past… then I am way past it." Faith grinned, pulling Buffy on to the bed and flipping her over, crushing lips together. Buffy moaned into the kiss, placing her hands on Faith's back pulling her closer. Faith nibbled on Buffy'sbottom lipasking entry, Buffy complied opening her mouth. Allowing Faith to explore Buffy's mouth. Buffy was lost in Faith's intoxicating sent, roaming her back Buffy found the edge of Faith's shirt. Slipping her hand under Faith's top, Buffy slowly moved her hands up Faith's back.**_

_**Then the door to her room swung open. Willow running in, with panic written all over her face.**_

"_**Buffy" Willow gasped as she tried to catch her breath.**_

"_**umm… Will… kinda busy. Can you come back later?" Buffy asked as she sat up, trying to straighten herself out,**_

"_**No, it's urgent. Giles need both of you downstairs."**_

"_**Ugh… why can't this wait to later?" **_

"_**Buffy, it has to do with the prophecy." At the mention of the prophecy Faith looked up. **_

"_**What about the prophecy?" Faith looked panicked.**_

"_**He'll explain it downstairs. Just… come on!" Willow spoke up as she walked out of the room. Buffy stood up and looked over to Faith. She out stretched her hand offering it to Faith, whom accepted it. Pulling Faith to her feet they both walked out of the room, neither letting go of each other's hand. **_

_**When they reached the living room, everyone was there. Panic seemed to be written all over their faces. Buffy and Faith sat down on the couch and looked over to Giles.**_

"_**Giles, what is it?" Buffy asked truly concerned now.**_

"_**Yes, umm… I guess I get right to it then. It seems… we've miss read the prophecy." Giles looked at Faith.**_

"_**What?" Buffy asked confused. **_

"_**Well, it seems that in the prophecy it said that…" Giles began.**_

"_**We know what it says… what did you miss read?" Buffy was getting anxious.**_

"_**Erm… I miss read the part of the prophecy about the time limit till Faith turns." Giles looked down shamed of miss reading ancient text.**_

"_**You what?" Buffy asked, as she got to her feet and started to pace.**_

"_**Well, it's just that… erm… the number of days we had… were miss calculated. It seems we only have one month till the change is complete." Giles looked over to Faith. "And it's already been a week and a half since… then." Giles tried not to mention the incident.**_

"_**But… but… how is this possible? No! Wait a second… I've already stopped the prophecy… I've done what it said. I love Faith." Buffy looked down at Faith who hadn't said a word the whole time, but was looking at her hands, her hair covering her face.**_

"_**Yes, well… we should have no problem then." Giles took of his glasses and started to clean them.**_

"_**No… we do." Faith whispered.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Buffy leant down and tried to get Faith to look at her.**_

"_**We have a problem… the prophecy is still active…" Faith said, moving away from Buffy and going to the corner of the room.**_

"_**Faith?" Buffy walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**I'm still…" Faith turned around and looked up… "Cursed." Buffy jumped back at the sight of Faith. Faith's face was vamped out, teeth, eyes, forehead… and now it seemed that her skin was getting paler.**_

"_**How?" Buffy whispered. "How? Giles… How? Why? No… why?" Buffy broke down and began to cry. Faith wanted to comfort her but she was still changing, so she just stepped back into the corner of the room and hid.**_

"_**I don't know how Buffy… the prophecy…" Giles looked over to Faith who was now covered in the shadows of the room, only her red eyes visible.**_

"_**The prophecy…" Buffy whispered and stood up. Walking over to Faith, Buffy grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes." The prophecy said I had to love her…" Buffy looked over to Giles who nodded and then Buffy looked up at Faith. "I love her… Faith you hear me? I love you Faith."**_

"_**B-" Faith looked down at Buffy and then to their hands. "Buffy…" Faith moved away. "It's… not going to work." Faith looked down letting a single tear slip from her eye and hit the carpet.**_

"_**Faith?" Buffy looked over at her.**_

"_**Just… let me…" Faith looked up. "Just let me… go."**_

"_**What? No… Faith?" Buffy started to walk toward Faith who only moved back with each step.**_

"_**No… Buffy… it's not working. I'm going to change, I…I don't want to be around you when it happens. I'm just going to leave. Maybe, just maybe… someday… maybe in another life, we'll be together again." Faith turned toward the door and started to walk away.**_

"_**You can't! Not… not when we just found each other." Buffy cried out. Running over to Faith and grabbing onto her arm.**_

"_**Buffy…" Faith looked away.**_

"_**Faith, I love you. You can't go. Maybe, there's another way." Buffy tried to look into Faith's eyes.**_

"_**No." Faith whispered, then slung Buffy way, causing Buffy to fly into the coffee table. Faith looked up at what she did and down to her hand. The gang jumped up and ran over to Buffy. Kennedy looked over at Faith who, opened the door.**_

"_**Buffy… there is no other way. We tried, and for the first time we've failed…" Faith looked back at the gang and at Buffy who was now trying to stand. "I'm sorry, when you find me again… no… if you find me again and I'm… soulless, stake me. I don't want to hurt you guys again." Faith looked down and the looked back up. Slowly taking off her black leather jacket, Faith set it on the coat rack. She smiled and took a final look at the gang.**_

"_**Take care of her you guys, and Ken… your going to be a great slayer, just… take care ofBuffy for me. I'm sorry it has to be like this…" Faith started to cry. "Buffy… the jacket… you can keep it. Always remember and never forget… I love you." Faith turned and shut the door behind her. Never looking back…**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"When I left I didn't have anywhere to go. I figured I'd go to the cemetery and maybe find a demon and get him to kill me. But no luck. Seemed the PTB wanted me to suffer. I don't know, but since that night everything seems to be getting worse. I mean.. I'm craving blood now and worse… I can't seem to get myself killed!" Faith said as she drained another shot of JD.

"Well, if you ask me. I'd say you don't want to get your self killed." Willy said as he refilled her glass.

"What? I don't want myself dead? That's a laugh. I mean, I've already jumped of a building, took a bottle of pills, cut my wrist… Shall I continue?" Faith drank the shot and slammed it down onto the table.

"If really wanted yourself to die, wouldn't you have asked a demon or vampire to do it? I mean you live in Sunnydale, you're a Slayer, and about everything out there wants to kill you. So you tell me Slayer… why haven't you asked someone to do it?" Willy placed the bottle of JD down and looked at Faith.

"I…" Faith looked down and then up at Willy. She punched him in the nose and got up to leave. "Thanks for the drinks Willy. Guess you are good for something. See ya around…" Faith smiled and opened the door. She turned back around and smirked. "Not…" Then she left. Willy smiled as he held his nose, knowing he had gotten some words through to her.

* * *

A/N: I know it is short, but I am going to hopefully update again soon... maybe in the next week or two.. 


	4. Moonlite Return

_**Italics are going to be Faith's thought's unless said otherwise!

* * *

**_

Faith walked down a once familiar street._ 'You shouldn't be here'_ Up ahead was Buffy's and she knew she shouldn't be there but she just had to know that everyone was safe. Especially Buffy. _' Just a quick look…'_ Faith slowly walked through the grass watching for twigs and leaves, not to make any noise. She inched up to the living room window and looked in. Inside Buffy, and the scoobs where watching television and seemed to be talking about someone.

"Can you believe it?" Willow said. _'Believe what?'_

"No, I can't… I thought… with the hellmouth…" Buffy looked down at her hands and then up. _'Hellmouth? Don't tell me it's not gone!'_

"I know, but how where we supposed to know right?" Xander looked at Buffy. _'Know what? Why does everyone look… sad and confused? Ugh!'_

"But I saw it go down. No one else came out! I was the last one…" Buffy said looking at the television as if it was replaying the whole thing.

_**FLASHBACK **_

"Spike… don't!" Buffy tried her hardest not to cry.

"Don't worry love. I'll be O.K." Spike tried to smile.

"Buffy! We have to go!" Faith looked around franticly at the crumbling building. She didn't want to leave Buffy. Not this time.

"Buffy! Come on!" Faith yelled as she got pulled up by Kennedy and pulled out of the basement. Buffy looked at where Faith was then back at Spike.

"Spike, there's still time. Please…"

"No, go… this time I'm going to be the hero." Spike clutched the medallion around his neck and his hand burst into flame.

"Spike…" Buffy grabbed his hand. "I love you." Spike looked down at Buffy and then he grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Spike let go of Buffy's hand and walked away farther into the hellmouth.

"Spike!" Buffy looked with pleading eyes.

"No! Go!" Spike turned his head not to see her as she leaves.

"Goodbye…" Buffy whispered as she left the basement.

"Goodbye Slayer. " Spike looked out over the ledge of the hellmouth. As he slowly turned to dust. "Besides… I want to see how it ends!"

Buffy ran out of the high school as it crumbled into the hellmouth. She ran out to the where the others where and fell onto her knees crying. Faith walked up to her and kneeled down to Buffy's level, lifting up her chin to meet her eye to eye.

"Don't worry, he died a hero. Something I think… he always wanted to be." Faith placed her hand onto Buffy's shoulder.

"I know…" Buffy looked back at the rubble of the high school then at Faith. "I'm going to miss him… so much…" Buffy broke down and fell into Faith's arms, sobbing. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy and let her cry.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I know. We watched as you ran out. No one came out after you." Willow said.

"But then… how is he… alive?" Buffy looked up at Willow. _'Wait? He's back? How?'_

"I don't know Buffy. All I know is Spike is back and is heading to Sunnydale as we speak." Willow went and placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder._ 'What! Great, now Spike's coming. Guess Buffy will move on after all'_

"I know, but… can't you contact Angel?"

"I did but all he said was that Spike was sucked into the medallion at the last second and now he's back. That's all." Willow looked at Buffy.

"I know but… I…" Buffy moved away and started to pace.

"What is it?" Xander questioned.

"It's not that he's back. It's just that… it's what I said to him before I left…" Buffy spoke with a hint of fear in her voice. _'Oh god! What did she say?'_

"What did you say?" Dawn asked.

"I… I… I told him… I told him I loved him." Buffy looked down ashamed. _'I KNEW IT!'_

"Right, but you don't now… right?" Willow asked.

"God Willow! I thought I did, but now… I know I don't. I don't think I ever loved him. I just said that because I thought it was what he wanted to hear. I didn't think he was going to come back."

"So tell him that." Xander said.

"Its… not that simple. Spike… he doesn't take this kind of stuff easy. Besides, how am I supposed to tell him that I'm with Faith?" Buffy sat down on the couch.

"It's easy when he comes just tell him." Dawn said.

"I don't know guys. I just… ugh! Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"Buff… what's so complicated? You don't love him. You love Faith. So what's complicated about it?" Xander stated.

"It's… this whole prophecy and now he's back. I can't find Faith…" Buffy started to cry._ 'God, does she miss me that much? I… I need to go. But, I… I need her too.'_

"Buffy, don't worry. You'll find her, I know it." Willow tried to reassure her.

"How do you know? We have only a week left! Then it's to late. I can't lose her." Buffy started to cry harder. _'Buffy… I'm sorry. God, I want to… touch you, taste you, feel you in my arms again'_

"We'll figure this out. Don't worry." Willow wrapped Buffy in her arms.

"Willow… I miss her so much. I just need to know… I need to know she alive!" Buffy cried._ 'B, how can you know I'm alive with out seeing me…'_

"It's ok…" Willow rubbed Buffy's back in an attempt to calm her. _'B… wait.. I know how!'_

Faith slowly stood up and breathed on the window to fog it up. She drew with her hand a heart with a stake through it. She smiled remembering that one day at the high school six years ago. Faith looked at Buffy and the scoobs one last time and then tapped on the window. She jumped up onto the roof so that they couldn't see her and then leapt off into the woods running back to her motel.

Back inside the Summers home Buffy looked toward the window trying to see what tapped on the window. There in the window was the heart with the stake through it. Buffy walked to the window and ran her hand across the heart and smiled.

"Buffy what is it?" Kennedy asked confused.

"Its…" Willow began and smiled.

"Faith." Buffy finished for Willow and turned back to the scoobs. "She's alive. Faith's still alive."

"See Buffy I told you so." Willow smiled.

"But, if she did that… wouldn't that mean that she was just here?" Xander asked.

"Yeah it does… which means she shouldn't be that far away." Buffy said.

"Buffy, go out and find her." Dawn said.

"I am Dawn. Guys I'm going to be back later. I'll bring Faith back with me too." Buffy grabbed her coat and left.

Once she was outside Buffy tried her Slayer connection to locate Faith. The strongest feeling she was getting was from the north so she started to run towards it in hopes of finding Faith. Meanwhile, Faith was in Restfield Cemetery fighting four vampires. She had no idea that Buffy was only on the other side of the cemetery running straight towards her.

"Your going to wish you never did that!" Faith yelled as she got hit in the nose. She spun around slamming the back of her fist into one of the vampire's faces causing him to fall to the ground. Faith flipped over another vampire pushing him toward one of the others. She now was head to head with another vampire. Sending a roundhouse kick to face he dodged it and punched her in the stomach, causing her to vamp out.

"Stupid vampire!" Faith yelled as she charged at the vampire who had punched her.

"Sweetie, you don't look so different than us." He laughed as Faith got jumped by the other three vampires.

"Ya, babes. Your just like us." One of them laughed.

"No! I'm… not!" Faith yelled.

"Actually, ya you are! You're one of us!" Another laughed. Faith fell to her knees and looked at the four vampires in front of her. _'I'm… I'm one of them… a vampire' _Faith looked at her hands and smiled sadly. She was one of them.

"Hey Buddy. Your wrong!" A voice yelled from behind the group as one of the vampires turned to dust. Faith turned toward the voice to find it's keeper.

"B?" Faith couldn't believe it. _'How'd she find me?'_

"Slayer!" One of the vampires yelled and ran toward Buffy. Buffy began to fight the group of vampires and Faith stood up. Faith ran toward the group and started to fight with Buffy. Staking one of the vampires, Faith now fought one and Buffy the other. Kicking her vampire to the ground Buffy staked him and turned to Faith who had just staked hers.

"Faith, listen to me…" Buffy began.

"No, B. You can't be near me. I'm a vampire now. It's only a matter of time before the last of my soul is gone." Faith smiled weakly. "You know that's the only thing keeping me alive right? My soul is all that is left before its complete. I only have a week now, and the craving is becoming stronger. I don't… you can't… just stay away."

"Faith, no. I'm not going to let you leave. Not this time." Buffy grabbed Faith's arm. "I don't care that your changing. I love you Faith. Even if your… what you are. I love you and that will not change."

"You would still love me even if I looked like…" Faith turned around, her face vamped out. "this?" Buffy smiled and ran her hand over Faith's face. She cupped her face in her hands and smiled.

"Faith, I'd love you…" Buffy leant in and kissed Faith on the lips. "No matter what face you wear."

"B, I…" Faith's face went back to normal and she looked into Buffy's eyes. "I've missed you so much."

Faith pushed Buffy against the wall of a mausoleum and kissed her. Pushing one of her legs between Buffy's legs, Faith pushed into Buffy causing Buffy to moan in pleasure. Smiling Faith ran her hand through Buffy's hair and kissed her again. Kissing her way down Buffy's neck, Faith found Buffy's pulse point. Faith began to suck on it then started to nibble on it. A nagging in the back of Faith's head told her to stop but she didn't. Pressing harder on to Buffy's crotch, Faith caused Buffy to cry out. Just the simple cry caused Faith to go over the edge and lose the rest her sanity. Vamping out Faith bit down on to Buffy's neck and began to drink.

"Ugh! Faith! Stop!" Buffy screamed, and pushed Faith off of her. Faith fell to the ground and looked up at Buffy.

"Oh my god… Buffy, I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what came over me… AH!" Faith tried to explain but then started to convulse on the ground.

"Faith! Not again. Stay with me!" Buffy ran to Faith and tried to wake her. "Faith! Oh god!"

Buffy picked up Faith and ran to her house. Kicking the door open to her house, Buffy ran in and placed Faith on the living room floor. Everyone in the house ran in to see what was going on. Faith was on the floor still convulsing but there was no blood this time.

"Buffy, what happened?" Willow asked.

"I.. I.." Buffy started to panic.

"Buffy, why is there blood on your neck?" Dawn asked as she came from behind Buffy. Buffy stuck a hand to her neck covering the bite wound and kneed down next to Faith, who now had stopped convulsing.

"Faith, she bit me." Buffy said.

"She what? Why'd you bring her here?" Dawn asked.

"She… I don't think she meant it. I was kissing her and she bit me. I pushed her off and she… she went back to normal. She started to apologize and then she started to convulse." Buffy picked up Faith and placed her on the couch.

"Well…" Giles sat down and started to clean his glasses. "Did she get to taste any of your blood?"

"I… yes… she got a taste but then I pushed her off. Why?" Buffy looked confused.

"Oh dear. I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?" Buffy was now going into panic mode.

"Buffy, she is turning into a vampire. One thing they do is drink blood. You being a Slayer… your blood is special. She is only alive now due to her soul. If she was to… drink Slayer blood it would speed up the process of her turning. Her drinking your blood has caused her to lose a large portion of her soul." Giles put his glasses back on.

"What? Does this mean… is she…" Buffy was now on the brink of tears.

"No, she's not… a vampire yet. But the next time this happens… she will be. The process has now sped up and I'm afraid to believe that she now will be craving blood. The only way we will know is when she wakes up."

Buffy nodded and looked down at Faith. She ran her hand through Faith's hair. Everyone went upstairs to bed leaving only Buffy and Faith in the living room. Buffy sat down on the floor next to Faith and held her hand. Slowly leaning down Buffy kissed Faith on the lips. Suddenly the front door opened and Spike walked in. Buffy looked up at Spike and who now had a questioning look on his face. Buffy motioned for him to step outside. Spike stepped out of the house and Buffy got up and went out with him.

"Hey." Buffy whispered.  
"Hey. How have you been?" Spike smiled.

"It's been rough… listen Spike… we need to talk."

"About what love?"

"About… us. When you died I thought it was for good. I didn't know you where going to be back." Buffy sat down on the steps of the house and Spike joined her.

"What is it love? What happened?"

"Spike, I know you just got here but… I need to let you know this… I've… I've moved on." Buffy looked down.

"Oh… who is it?" Spike's voice did not hold any sign of anger.

"Well, I doubt if I told you, you'd believe me." Buffy laughed.

"Is it Xander?" Spike asked causing Buffy to burst out in laughter.

"Xander? Ya, right. He's my best friend… it's actually… it's Faith." Buffy stood up and walked out into the yard.

"Faith?" Spike laughed.

"See, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"No, love listen. When I was going to come here Angel wanted me to know you had probably moved on. It has been two years since the hellmouth closed." Spike started to smoke a cigarette. "I told Angel I understood. You being with Faith doesn't surprise me. I mean you are the only Slayer out there, other than Ken, but she's got Willow. You two have some connection that no one will understand. Besides, I found this gal in LA. Vampire… but she is like me. Souled and out for helping the innocents. I just came here to tell you that I was still alive and I've moved along."

"Really? So your not angry?" Buffy was completely shocked.

"No, I'm not. But I do want to ask… why was she on the couch and why is most of her soul missing?"

"Wait? You can tell she is missing her soul?" Buffy didn't understand.

"I'm a vampire. I can sense this stuff. Now what's wrong with her?" Spike put out his cigarette and walked over to Buffy.

"She… she got bite a few weeks ago. There is a prophecy and she is… she is slowly changing into a vampire. Only thing left is her soul and… she has only a week left before she changes completely." Buffy looked away at the moon which was almost full.

"What can stop it love? With every prophecy there's always a catch. So what is it?" Spike asked, and look at the moon too.

"The only way to stop her from changing is me. I have to love her. Which I don't understand why she is not back to normal. I love her. She knows I do. I've told her it." Buffy said as Spike walked toward the house and turned around to say something to Buffy.

"Maybe the love that she needs is not in the words you say. Maybe it's the actual act of love that she needs to believe you love her." Spike opened the door.

"What you mean like sex?" Buffy asked.

"Slayer, love isn't always sex. You'll know what I'm talking about when it happens." Spike walked into the house and Buffy followed him in. Buffy went into the living room while Spike went to his room at the Summers home, the basement. Right when he was about to close the door Buffy said something.

"Thank you Spike. It's good to have you back."

"No problem Slayer." Spike smiled and closed the door, descending down into the basement.

Buffy picked up Faith and carried her up into her room. As she laid Faith on her bed Faith opened her eyes.

"Buffy?"

"Faith?"

"Buffy, about earlier…" Faith began.

"Not now. Right now we sleep. " Buffy kissed Faith on the forehead and laid down next to her.

"Umm… O.K." Faith closed her eyes.

"Faith?"

"Yea?"

"Your not… a full vampire are you?" Buffy whispered. Faith opened her eyes and turned to look at Buffy.

"No, not yet. But, I do know that I've got only one chance left. Then I am. Tonight I'm to tired to fight with you. But in the morning after breakfast I'm going to leave." _'By morning I'll be a vampire… I'm going to have to leave'_

"Faith… we'll talk in the morning." Buffy turned over as Faith let sleep overtake her. Buffy then got an idea of how to help Faith.

In the morning before anyone was up Buffy went down to the basement to talk to Spike. Spike was still sleeping but Buffy woke him up, her idea from the night before beginning.

"Spike, I need your help" Buffy began.

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me get Faith to stay. She is going to leave this morning and I need you to talk to her. You're a vampire, you've been without a soul. Talk to her please."

"So you want me to give her a vampire speech. I'll try but I don't think it will work."

"Why not?" Buffy asked.

"Well, she know what is happening to her. She needs to go out and figure out how to deal with this. Only after that will she be able to accept help." Spike got up and stretched.

"What should I do then?"

"Let her leave. If she turns, you'll know what to do. If she comes back for help, then we can help her."

"What? Just sit around and wait for her to turn? How can you even say that?"

"I can say that because, either tonight or tomorrow she will turn." Spike said.

"How do you know this?"

"Slayer… she only has a tiny piece of her soul left. When night comes tonight she will most likely turn. I can sense it. Vampire remember? Oh, and I know that she tasted your blood. That is another reason why. Your slayer blood mixed with hers speeds up her change and last night, while you where sleeping she lost more of her soul."

"Your lying. You can't know this!"

"No, I do know this. I've already told you I have a sorta, sixth sense when it comes to things like this. I don't want to see her as a vampire, just like you. I just… I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry Slayer." Buffy looked at Spike in shock and walked back up the stairs. As Buffy got up to her room, Faith was missing. Buffy ran down stairs to where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Guys, have you seen Faith?" Buffy was in panic.

"No, why? What's wrong?" Willow asked.

"She missing. Spike told me she was going to change tonight I went to check on her and she was gone."

"Wait? She's going to change tonight?" Willow asked again.

"That's want Spike said."

"Spikes here?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, he is… we talked everything out last night. We're friends, we've both moved on. But that's not the point. We need to find Faith."

"O.K., Buffy… let me get ready and I'll help." Willow said as she walked upstairs.

"Ya, I'm in, we should be able to find her soon." Kennedy said and followed Willow.

"Thanks, the rest of you can stay her. If she comes back here call me on my cell." Buffy walked into the living room and waited for Kennedy and Willow. Fifteen minutes later they came down and left the house.

* * *

_**A/N: There should be about 3 or 4 more chapters then it's going to be finished. I don't know but it maybe a little while before I update again. I've got a oneshot idea I want to write.**_


End file.
